


Dancing Mad

by Echinoderma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echinoderma/pseuds/Echinoderma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am<br/>Oh, who am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Mad

**Author's Note:**

> implied horrorterror porn
> 
> completely nonsensical (the premise is that dave has a crisis of uselessness and notrose takes advantage of him.)  
> written in 2012 I think

———-

And that’s alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I?

————

"We’re friends, aren't we? Let me help you."

Rose straddles his lap, hands braced against the ornate ebony headboard. They’re practically glowing in the shadowed room, blood-hot air cradling their bodies and calling beads of sweat to their surface. The walls seem to undulate in the hazy heat, a soft pulse like a slow-beating heart beneath the drywall. Blankets and undergarments litter the floor, and Dave finds it hard to believe he’s sitting naked on a bed with his sister ready to ride his dick.

Really.

He’s distracted, obviously. He runs his palm against the expanse of stomach before him, pressing into the hollows of Rose’s hips as she lowers herself down, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth as she shudders. Compared to her the room is ice, ice cold; he feels like the slightest movement would shatter them, porcelain and spun glass in a fragile union, inset with garnet, amethyst. His eyes flutter as she settles herself, resting her hands on his shoulders and she leans down to press their foreheads together. Something slithers along the room, the wallpaper bulging grotesquely before settling back down. I’m hallucinating, Dave thinks, gasping as Rose tightens around him; the world seems to gasp with him, the space around them contracting slightly before loosening up.

"Move, Strider." She breathes into his mouth. His hips buck upwards,a moan escaping him at the easy slide of her against his cock. Pale fngers twine in his hair, short fluttering breaths beat against the paper-thin skin of his neck. Rose traces the veins with her teeth.

(gods she’s wet) 

They rock together, their quiet, animal groans and the muffled scrape of sandpaper under the carpet the only noises in the room. Distantly, Dave is worried -what if i get you pregnant?- but Rose’s laughter draws him out of his thoughts, the siren sound of her voice leaving nothing else to be considered. Her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder; the blood seems to sizzle as it spills down his back, the surface of his skin fever-hot and flushed.

Something writhes against the sides of his calves- Dave tries to move but he feels weighted, his limbs stuffed with lead. When he opens his eyelids the room spins, and all he can see are Rose’s black, black eyes.

"Rose-?" 

"Don’t fight." She sighs, and Dave spots the tentacle curling around her shoulder, roughened sharkskin slithering down to caress her breasts. Another wraps around Dave’s wrist and he feels the touch down to the bone, like spiders crawling through his marrow, scorpions on his skeleton. He whips his head to the side to see blackness spill from the ceiling, ink running down the wall. Rose takes his chin in her hand and jerks him back, pressing their lips together. Her tongue is forked, Dave notices absently.

She draws back. “A useless servant. No master, no purpose.” Her voice is laced with a deep, throaty undertone; the sound sends Dave’s ears ringing, his heart pounding erratically at the foriegn sound. “You want to be useful again, don’t you?”

A curling appendage winds around his chest, the tip dragging against the jut of his clavicle. Rose smiles at him, three jagged rows of teeth glistening in her maw.

"You’ll be my knight." She hisses, grinding hard against his groin. “Won’t you?”

The liquid rises like an oil spill, crude black sludge spilling onto the bedspread. Sink or swim.

"Y-you got it, sis." He stutters. "I'm your knight."

Her claws shred the top layer of skin but Dave is far, far gone. The last thing he hears is crooning praise, the light breathy tone of her voice in his ear.

"Good boy, Strider. Very good."


End file.
